The invention is directed to a document printing aid for microcomputer printers.
The advent of microcomputers has allowed individuals to store, process and manipulate large amounts of complex data at speeds heretofore unknown. In order to make best use of the advantages of the microcomputer, it is frequently necessary or desirable to produce the results of a computer operation in printed form. The printed information can then be read, analyzed, and transmitted to others for their use. Printers have been developed to allow the transfer of information from a microcomputer memory into printed form. These printers frequently emphasize high speed, and use special paper designed to feed rapidly into the printer.
However, the advantages of high-speed computer processing and printing are substantially negated when printing non-standard documents which cannot be automatically fed into available microcomputer printers. Computer printers are not well-suited to holding and printing non-standard documents because such documents are often narrower than the width of the printer platen or roller, which reduces the pressure exerted on the document by the printer paper bail and prevents engagement of the document with paper feeding mechanisms. Because of their size and shape, such non-standard documents frequently do not advance properly. Consequently, printing may be tilted, misaligned, or improperly spaced. This negates a significant advantage of computer printers, which is to achieve legible and professional printing. In order to obtain good quality, documents must be frequently adjusted. This negates the high-speed advantage of the microcomputer.
The prior art discloses typewriter or computer printing aids. However, some of these aids employ pockets. See, for example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,480,440 and 2,034,730. Other devices use adhesive strips. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,558.
For these reasons, it is desirable to provide a simple means of enabling microcomputer printers to rapidly print non-standard documents, and to achieve high quality in doing so. It is also desirable to avoid complicated construction or the use of adhesives which may have a limited life.